These teachings relate generally to systems and methods for organizing and representing, in a visual display, using temporal and locational relationships, multiple selected pieces of information that may exist in different embodiments and that may be related to one or more past, present or future events.
A need exists in different settings (including but not limited to operations centers, intelligence centers, court rooms and investigative offices) to rapidly and coherently organize and display, in geospatial and temporal contexts, multiple selected pieces of information that may be relevant to one or more past, present or future events so as to enable an individual analyzing the data to perceive or infer relationships or attain better comprehension of the significance of the information in light of actual, anticipated or possible events.